


Cry Out

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Multi, but not a genderbent Exo member, genderbent, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, you need to seize your last chance, even if it the consequences are harsh. Even if you have to ruin a wedding.





	Cry Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a OOR song~
> 
> written by: [Sugar_and_Salt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt)  
> 

Today was the day. Today, there was a marriage. But it wasn't him who was getting promised to someone.  
Really, it should be him, he thought, observing the merrily mingling people.  
How could it come to this?  
  
The celebration was grand, with the smell of delicious food filling his senses, but how could he possibly enjoy any of this? All the people close to his heart were here, laughing and smiling, but today, none of this could touch his him.  
He just watched as the ceremony started, a hundred questions buzzing around his head like a nasty swarm of bees.  
  
What does he see in her? Does he even see anything in her? His hazel eyes didn't betray any emotion. Of course they wouldn't. After all, this was not a decision made by them.  
A part of him got it - next to her, he look like a black sheep, there was no denying that...  
Still, he'd plead so much, had try to convince them that it should be him instead, but it was all in vain. He was too young, and her family too influential. It just wasn't fair.  
It wasn't fair!  
  
He watched the ceremony, heard all the typical phrases. He was waiting for a certain one, waiting for his moment. Because against all courtesy, he was determined to make a last, desperate attempt at stopping this nightmare.  
  
"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
He didn't just speak, he _yelled_. Yelled out for his dear, threw all his repressed feelings at them, not holding back. Even if it ended up not changing a thing, they all ought to know. He had to know.  
  
The couple looked shocked, and the guests furious. Chanyeol gently carded his fingers through his hair and drew him close, attempting to protect him from their wrath.  
"Come on, let's leave," he murmured quietly, but he didn't want to leave! Not before this terrible happening was stopped!  
  
...and he barked and barked and barked.

 

  
  
  
"Yeol, your dog is as dramatic as you are."  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Chanyeol snapped back at Sehun, who was scowling, "My dog isn't the one getting married here! You're ridiculous!"  
  
Sehun made a highly offended sound, hands frozen around the couple collar he'd been about to put on Vivi, to seal the deal.  
  
"Thoven, you're ruining the most important day of Jjan Gu's life," Jongin scolded gently, and with a pout, Chanyeol pulled his dog closer.  
  
"Leave Thoven alone," he said, and then, "You're hungry, aren't you baby? Let's go get some food. Let's leave these losers."  
  
Thoven whined.


End file.
